


ten years later

by tsukum



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Epilogue, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukum/pseuds/tsukum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life goes on.</p>
<p>[Killua-centric Killua/Gon, one decade vaguely speculated post-canon, drabble.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	ten years later

**Author's Note:**

> originally published via [tumblr post](http://boy.myogaya.jp/post/115325691181/ten-years-later-drabble) april 2nd, 2015. this version contains minor revisions.

When Killua wakes up, Gon tries to always be close enough for Killua to be able to see him right away. If he’s not, he makes sure that the stove is turned up hot enough for Killua to hear the sizzle of pancakes cooking. Today, the sunlight wakes Killua up just as much as the smell of buttermilk. Killua inhales sleepily as he sits up. The bed needs making, but Gon is better at that stuff.

The bathroom door is closed. Gon wrote “I love you, Killua!” in the steam from his shower. Killua sees parts of his own smile where the letters have cleared spaces of the mirror. The water is warm and clear and slides over his shoulders like a blanket, wrapping Killua up. The high window lets sunlight in like a glass of lemonade.

Killua walks into the kitchen scratching his clean hair. Gon is in a tank top and shorts. “Hi,” says Gon. He doesn’t turn away from the griddle, but Killua can hear the smile in his voice, so it’s okay. “Hi,” says Killua. He can tell the pancakes are almost done, so he starts getting paper plates and cutlery out of the cupboard. His hand goes on Gon’s arm without thought, thumb stroking gently over the crook of his elbow.

“There’s no clean socks,” says Killua.

“Then it’s your turn for laundry.”

“I did the last one. Stupid.”

Gon grins. He plates the pancakes. Six for Killua and six for him. He soaks his in strawberry syrup and Killua’s in chocolate, and they both get a pat of butter. He puts them on the table and they sit down together.

“Did you sleep good last night?”

“Yeah.”

Gon smiles at Killua.

Killua is happy.

Killua is a good person.

Killua makes Gon proud.


End file.
